Death by Love
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: [drabble][yaoi] que puede hacer uno por amor...bryanxyuriy...basada enhecho realez


Dedicado a mi hermano **Der Eengel der Toten **muchas gracias por el apoyo y no eres molestia para mi nos vemos pronto espero te guste el fic

-----------------------------------------------

**E**s un día común como cualquier otro, Yuriy y Bryan llevaban un año estableciendo una íntima relación, todo iba muy bien en ese entonces, quién creería que dos personas como ellos serían capaces de amarse a tal grado.

-Bryan despierta...¿Bryan?

-Hmmm... ¿Qué pasa Yuriy?

-Voy a salir a comprar algo para desayunar.

-¿Por qué no sólo lo pides idiota y te ahorras el problema?

-No voy a empezar a discutir contigo, no tardo.

Yuriy se despidió de Bryan con un beso y salió enseguida a conseguir el desayuno, pero ninguno imáginaba lo que sucedería, mucho menos que se seria el ultimo beso que se dieran.

≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡

**1 Hora mas tarde**

-Maldición ya tardó mucho... vamos Yuriy ¿Qué pasa?- Bryan ya se había levantado, no se explicaba por que tardaría tanto, si se había llevado su auto y el local no estaba tan lejos, ya debía de haber llegado.

**1 Hora y media mas tarde**

-Suficiente voy a buscarlo- Antes de que saliera de su departamento sonó el teléfono.

-Bueno.

-Disculpe ¿Usted conoce a Yuriy Ivanov?

-Si...¿Quién es usted?... ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-Bueno, lo que le voy a decir puede ser dificíl...

-Maldita sea ¿Qué sucede?

-El joven sufrió un terrible accidente... un trailer se pasó el alto y choco contra el vehiculo del joven... esta en estado grave y... puede que muera... él está en el hospital central... ¿Joven?... ¿Joven?

Bryan sintió un terrible mareo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Bryan ya iba camino al hospital, mientras conducía su auto un nudo en su garganta se iba formando asfixiándolo lentamente.

-¡No!... Yuriy no puedes dejarme... yo te necesito y tú lo sabes- Una lágrima comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla.

Entró corriendo al hospital tan pronto llego, preguntando a las enfermeras, pidiendo información.

-Por favor señorita... dígame donde está el joven que recientemente acaba de llegar

-Ah¿Se refiere al qué se esta muriendo?

En ese momento Bryan sintió ganas de matarla...

-Tan sólo...dígame donde esta por favor.

-Claro amigo... en el piso 5 en la alcoba 34.

Encontró la habitación sin problemas pero antes de eso se topó con un doctor que salía de ahí precisamente.

-Joven no voy a mentirle, sea cuidadoso, él no podrá oírlo ni sentirlo... lo lamento.

Bryan se apresuro a entrar y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, Yuriy se veía realmente mal y tenía conectados infinidad de aparatos, se acercó a la cama y no supo que hacer.

-Yuriy...Yuriy... por favor habré tus ojos... grítame... insúltame... haz lo que sea no me importa.

Bryan se dejó caer sobre el lastimado cuerpo de Yuriy, llorando desconsoladamente, los latidos de su corazón eran completamente débiles, Bryan sentía quebrarse con cada latido de su débil corazón.

-No me dejes- Suplicó en un tono casi inaudible.

Se encontraba ya afuera con el doctor, su semblante fuerte y frío había desaparecido completamente para mostrar a un chico preocupado, triste y desprotegido.

-Doctor... por favor haga algo para salvarlo... se lo suplico.

-Realmente lo lamento... pero temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo nos queda... esperar el final.

Ante estas palabras Bryan no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar nuevamente, volvió al cuarto y se sentó en el suelo sosteniendo una de las manos de Yuriy. El Doctor miraba la escena con el corazón partido, se retiró en silencio y los dejó solos.

Bryan se empezaba a quedar dormido cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención, se paró de inmediato y miró con terror lo que pasaba. El aparato sonaba repetidamente.

-Ti,ti,ti,ti,ti,ti,ti,ti.

-¿Yuriy?... ¿Qué sucede?... Enfermeraaaaa... Doctoooor.

-Ti...ti...ti...ti...tiiiiiiiiii- (que malos efectos de sónido ¿no?).

-Aún lado.

-¿Qué le hacen?

-Joven salga de aquí.

-Noooo... Yuuuriy.

Finalmente lograron sacar a Bryan, pasaron 5 minutos y el esperaba afuera, sin poder detener su llanto, abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose despacio. La puerta se abrió y salio el Doctor.

- Lo sentimos... no se pudo hacer nada... enfermera registre, el paciente de nombre Yuriy ivanov habitación 34, acaba de fallecer a las 12:35 p.m... en verdad lo siento.

Entro corriendo para ver que las enfermeras deconectaban a Yuriy para finalmente cubrirlo con una sábana blanca. Salió corriendo del hospital y tomó su auto, se dirigió hacia la carretera con un solo pensamiento en su mente... **"SUICIDIO"**.

Iba en la carretera, nadie iba al lado de él, bajó de su auto y subió a un puente, ahí se paró en la orilla, para su fortuna nadie pasaba por ahí en esos instantes.

Se aventó sin titubear, sin siquiera pensarlo una vez por lo menos. Parecía que caía despacio al infinito, el aire secaba sus tibias lágrimas y las convertía en una cálida brisa... "Yuriy muy pronto... estaré contigo".

Se estrelló contra el duro concreto, la sangre se hacía abundante, un chico detuvo su carro para no arrollarlo, la gente que comenzaba a pasar se detenía para mirar lo ocurrido, algunos gritaban esperando ayuda, pero nada se podía hacer ya... "Bryan estaba ya Muerto"

------------------------------------------------------------

basado en hechos realez...espero les guste espero sus comentarios


End file.
